I Have Always Loved You
by ShadiyaRay
Summary: Sesshomaru must find a mate suitable for Rin, but will he?
1. Chapter 1

"I Have Always Loved You"  
  
Ok, this is my first Rin and Fluffy fic. I hope you like it.  
  
"I Have Always Loved You"  
  
It was Rin's Twentieth birthday and Sesshomaru had not found her mate. Many demons as well as human males had asked Sesshomaru for Rin's hand but he found them all to be seriously lacking in strength. If something were to happen to him one day he wanted to make sure that Rin was well taken care of. He definitely knew that a human male was incompetent and although he believed that Rin deserved a demon mate, he had to make sure that they at least matched him in strength. He had fought every demon that had asked for Rin's hand and defeated them all without much effort and then reviled them using the Tenseiga and explained to them that they were not worthy.  
  
Most of the dog demons males in the lands under his domain had also Asked for her hand but he had defeated them as well. Sesshomaru was finally at his wits end. He had to find Rin a mate worthy of her. He wanted to present Rin's mate to her to at her birthday celebration within the castle walls. He had invited everyone he knew of, including his hanyou brother Inuyasha, much to his regret. Rin would surly have his head if he had not invited Inuyasha since she was such good friends with his mate, Kagome. Sesshomaru even had to put up with the perverted monk, Miroku and his mate Sango.  
  
Sesshomaru did not understand how the woman could stand to put up with the monk. He definitely would have the man neutered if he ever did anything remotely perverted towards his Rin.  
  
The celebration was a week away which gave Sesshomaru a week to find Rin's mate. Sesshomaru was in his bed chambers sitting on the floor when he heard a knock at the door. He knew it was Jaken by the toad's sour smell. Jaken needed a bath and quick, thought Sesshomaru as he cursed his keen sense of smell. At times it was a blessing as well as a curse. Jaken entered the chamber and kneeled before Sesshomaru who regarded him as he always did with a cold countenance.  
  
"What is it Jaken?" he asked nonchalantly.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, Nioka as well as the other subjects of the court wish to know when you will be choosing a mate. I stated to her that no one asks the GREAT LORD SESSHOMARU whom he chooses for as a mate until he decides, but.but." said Jaken.  
  
"Yes Jaken?" Asked Sesshomaru clearly irritated.  
  
"She as well as the other demons wish to know. They want an answer."  
  
Sesshomaru felt his demon blood heat up. He was tired of Nioka and her tactics. It was clear to everyone, including him that she desperately wanted to be his mate. He could smell her in heat. He had not taken a mate yet, because he wanted to make sure that Rin was taken care of first. He had placed his own needs on the back burner for Rin, but he knew that he could not keep putting this matter off. He HAD to choose a mate. If something were to happen to him he had to leave an air to take his place on the throne and to rule as the King of the Western Lands.  
  
"Very well Jaken. Please announce that I will choose my mate at Rin's celebration party," stated Sesshomaru.  
  
He would have to find two mates worthy of his and Rin's affections in less than a week. He would rather fight Naraku again.  
  
**************************************************************************** ********** Let me know if this is a good start and if you would like me to continue.  
  
Thanks. 


	2. Chapter 2 I have always Loved You

"I Have Always Loved You"  
  
Part II.  
  
Rin sighed heavily as she sat on one of the many large rocks by a waterfall on the vast grounds within the castle walls. The spot was Rin's favorite on the castle grounds since Sesshomaru had forbid her from wandering outside of the castle walls due to threats from Demons. Often times Rin would sneak at of the castle and go visit her friends who were in many of the neighboring villages that were outside the castle walls. Rin was always sure to make it back to the castle before dinner least Sesshomaru find out where she bad been. He would surly throw a fit and no one would like to see that. Rin had only witnessed his temper and demon transformation once and it had not been pretty. Rin was not scared of Sesshomaru by any means and she certainly was not afraid of his demon form-he was the cutest puppy she had ever seen. She was of his anger. She couldn't stand for him to be angry with her. He was the only person she had ever truly loved besides her parents and she couldn't bear the thought of him being disappointed with her or loosing him as she had lost her family.  
  
A soft warm breeze blew across the grounds and lifted Rin's long dark brown hair like strands of a spider web. Rin sighed again as she reached down in the water fall and let the cold water run over her long slender fingers. She knew what Sesshomaru was up to. He wanted to present her mate to her at her 'so called surprise' birthday party. She already knew about the party. No one in the castle could keep a secret from her. Rin's main concern was that she would not like the mate that Sesshomaru had chosen for her. She had no problem with telling Sesshomaru what her feelings were but she certainly could not tell him at the celebration. They had discussed this already. Sesshomaru had stated to her that in time she would fall in love with whatever mate he had chose for her.  
  
Rin seriously doubted that since the only person that she had ever loved was Sesshomaru. At first she thought she had only a crush on Sesshomaru. Of course she had always loved Sesshomaru since the first day she had found him wounded in the forest some distance from the village of her birth. She had admired and adored him then. The more time she spent with him, that admiration and adoration turned to stronger feelings of respect and love. When she reached her teenaged years those feelings of love turned to something even stronger. Rin had started to fantasize about Sesshomaru and herself in various situations. Each situation ended up with Sesshomaru and her kissing at the end. Rin blushed profusely when she noticed that she was doing it again. She would be mortified if he found out how she felt about him. It was obviously he did not feel the same. If he did, surly he wouldn't be trying to put her off on some demon if he had?  
  
Rin felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand up and her battle instincts-taught to her by Sesshomaru- immediately activated. She felt someone behind her and she knew it was someone she did not like. Rin held herself perfectly still as she waited for the assailant to attack. Rin felt a change in the direction of the air and immediately did a backwards flip up into the air and landed behind her attacker. Once her feet landed on the soft moist soil of the grounds she placed her senses on guard.  
  
Nioka laughed and turned to face Rin.  
  
"Very good, I admit I don't know how you are able to detect me since you yourself are only a lowly human, but I am impressed."  
  
Rin eased out of her battle stance but still kept her guard up.  
  
"I smelled something horribly rotten but to my surprise it was you." said Rin as she smiled.  
  
Rin could not stand Nioka and the feeling was mutual. It was not in Rin's nature to just dislike anyone for no apparent reason, but Nioka did not like Rin. Rin knew why. Rin knew that Nioka felt threatened by Sesshomaru and Rin's relationship. Rin knew Nioka wanted Sesshomaru as her mate.  
  
Nioka narrowed her eyes and then smiled. *She* would have Sesshomaru all to herself and once she helped Sesshomaru find Rin a suitable mate then she would have no competition at all. Sesshomaru would be all hers.  
  
Rin did not like the evil look in Nioka's eyes. What was the witch up to? No doubt she was thinking of a way to get rid of Rin, for good. Nioka only wanted power and the fortune that she would acquire if she became Sesshomaru's mate. Rin saw her for the gold digger she was and she prayed that Sesshomaru saw the same.  
  
"So, Nioka. What has brought here? I didn't see any stray male dogs around. Perhaps you might need to go back to the castle to find some *relief,*" said Rin as she regarded Nioka with a masked expression.  
  
Everyone one knew that Nioka enjoyed the company of the many of the guards within the castle and Rin had caught her many times in the act.  
  
Nioka growled and acted as if she was going to attack but Rin knew she wouldn't. If she dared to, Rin would take out her sword and cut her up before she could unleash one full attack. Nioka would also be foolish to attack since she knew that Sesshomaru would have her head if something happened to Rin.  
  
Nioka backed down and then yawned.  
  
"I came to tell you that Lord Sesshomaru has just announced that he is looking for a mate, and I wanted to warn you. You better start being nice to me because I will be Sesshomaru's new mate and once I am some things around here will have to change," she said smugly.  
  
"Ha!" Said Rin as she folded her arms across her chest and laughed.  
  
"You think that Sesshomaru would choose YOU. Nioka Sesshomaru wants a mate, not a whore," Rin said as she turned to leave.  
  
Nioka shot daggers at Rin's departing backside as Rin walked away. She would have to get that girl out of the way and quick, but how? Suddenly a plan began to take form within Nioka's silvery head. Rin would regret the day she ever treated Nioka as though she were some lowly human. The nerve of Rin to think that she was on the same level as Nioka. Suddenly, Nioka smiled. She knew exactly what she must do to make sure that Sesshomaru chose her as a mate. Rin would be gone and Sesshomaru would be all hers. 


	3. Chapter 3 I have always loved you

"I Have Always Loved You"  
  
Part III.  
  
It was getting close to sundown and Rin would have to hurry if she wanted to make it to dinner on time. After her retched encounter with Nioka she had traded her blue silk kimono dress for her black warrior outfit that Sango had given to her as a present when she had slain her first demon, grabbed her sword, climbed the rear castle walls and headed towards the village that was only a few miles from the castle.  
  
Rin had been at the village for a while playing with the children there as she always loved to do. She had just finished telling them a story about a puppy and a kitten who had fell in love and found happiness despite their being different when she noticed that the sun was setting. Of course the story had a direct correlation to Sesshomaru and Rin, but the children did not know that.  
  
"Bye Guys," Rin said as she turned to leave.  
  
"Rin, promise us that you will come back tomorrow," said a beautiful little girl named Sayo.  
  
Rin bent down and tweaked Sayo's nose which caused the little girl to giggle.  
  
"I promise I'll return Sayo, but I can't guarantee that it will be tomorrow, although I will try," said Rin smiling.  
  
"Ok!" Said Sayo as she jumped into Rin's arms for a hug.  
  
Rin smiled and hugged Sayo back in response and kissed her cheek tenderly. It warmed her heart to know that the little girl admired her so. Rin placed Sayo back on her feet and waved goodbye to the rest of the children and the villagers and headed home.  
  
Rin smiled to herself as she thought about a child of her own as she walked through the woods that lead back to the castle.  
  
What?!!!! Thought Rin as she felt immediate alarm that jarred her from her thoughts. Rin immediately started to run. She jumped, landed on a tree trunk and then jumped again and did a forwards flip, went up high in the air and landed on a tree branch. Rin immediately crouched down on the branch and skimmed the area including the skies above.  
  
Rin stayed in the tree for what seemed like thirty minutes and then cursed. She would never make it back in time before dinner, but she did sense something yet nothing seemed to be there. Better stay off the ground until I reach near the castle she thought as she jumped and flipped through the trees. Rin had made it to castle and it was now dark.  
  
"Damn!" she said as she jumped the castle walls and stayed low until she reached her bed chambers. Rin quickly took off her warrior clothes and donned a beautiful white silk kimono with blue and yellow humming bird stitched patterns and took her hair out of the pony tail it was in and secured it behind her shoulders with a ribbon at the very tip of her hair.  
  
By the time Rin had arrived to dinner, it seemed as if everyone had just started eating. Rin came into the room that was full of laughter and quite conversation and tried to be as inconspicuous as she could, but once she entered all sounds ceased and everyone looked her way.  
  
Damn! Thought Rin as she bowed her head and immediately took her place on the right of Sesshomaru as he sat at the head of the banquet. Now Sesshomaru would definitely have a reason to punish her for being late for dinner.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, I apologize for being late for dinner this evening," said Rin as she bowed before Sesshomaru. Rin always showed Sesshomaru respect when they had an audience. When she had at first reached her teens Rin and Sesshomaru could not agree on anything but the older she got the more she realized that Sesshomaru did have her best interests at heart. So she had promised herself that she would always show him the respect that he deserved.  
  
Everyone had literally stopped what they were doing to stare at her. Damn people! Mind your own business! Thought Rin as she immediately became angered.  
  
"I accept your apology Rin. Just don't let it happen again," said Sesshomaru as he smiled at her.  
  
Rin felt her heart skip several beats. Boy Sesshomaru was absolutely gorgeous. She felt herself becoming giddy and immediately toned it down. What was happening to her? She was falling for him more and more each day.  
  
There was a huge hush after Sesshomaru had forgiven her and then everyone started back into their own conversations again. Rin took her seat and started to drink some tea that was placed before her by one of the castle servants. She wondered what they were all saying. Times like these she would love to have Sesshomaru's sense of hearing. She knew that he could hear every word and no one would be stupid enough to say anything about him or her while he was in the room.  
  
Rin was so lost in her own thoughts that she didn't realize who sat on Sesshomaru's left until she heard a voice that made her skin crawl. It sounded one-hundred times worst than when Jaken tried to sing at Karaoke night when Kagome had brought back a machine with her to Sesshomaru's last birthday bash. Jaken had gotten drunk off of sake and tried to sing 'Billie Jean.' Rin could never remember laughing so hard. Even Sesshomaru had laughed at that.  
  
Nioka was laughing at something that obviously Sesshomaru had said but that Rin knew was by no means funny. Nioka was wearing a black silk kimono with flower prints and kept touching her hand to her chest so as to draw Sesshomaru's attention there. If Rin was a dog demon she would growl a warning to Nioka that said "Hey Bitch Get Your Eyes Off Of My Man!!!!"  
  
As if Nioka had heard Rin's thoughts she turned her malevolent glaze on her.  
  
"So Rin," she said as she picked up her cup of sake and took a drink.  
  
"Have fun in the village with the children today?" She asked as she smiled.  
  
Rin felt alarms go off in her head. How did Nioka know that she had gone to the village? Was she the presence that Rin felt in the forest?  
  
Sesshomaru looked at Rin-whose eyes were shooting daggers at Nioka- and then back at Nioka who was smiling sweetly at Rin. Sesshomaru could fell a chick fight coming on. He had to do something to stop it.but wait-didn't he hear Nioka ask Rin about going to the village today?  
  
Rin calmed herself down and forced a smile upon her face.  
  
"I don't know what you are talking about Nioka. I have not been to the village today. You know that Lord Sesshomaru has forbid it?"  
  
Nioka placed her cup back down and shook her head.  
  
"No, I'm certain that I saw *you* in the village today. When you were late for dinner I assumed that was the reason why. Was it not?" Nioka asked daring Rin to lie in front of Sesshomaru.  
  
Rin could feel Sesshomaru's eyes on her and the eyes of everyone one else in the room. She could not lie, especially to Sesshomaru. Of course she could avoid the question, but that was not likely since Sesshomaru was waiting for an answer.  
  
Rin wanted so badly to dive across the banquet and beat the living hell out Nioka that she started to shake. Rin took a deep breathe and then looked Sesshomaru in his beautiful golden eyes and almost lost herself in their depths. She could not read his expression but his eyes were warm.  
  
"I was in the village this afternoon," she said to Sesshomaru and heard a loud hush in the room as many of the people at the dinner banquet started to gossip no less about Rin defying Sesshomaru. No doubt she had made him loose face among his court and she knew that the only way he could save embarrassment was to punish her.  
  
"I went by to play with the children," Rin said as she then looked away from Sesshomaru least she see the disappointment in his face.  
  
Nioka smiled and took another drink of sake. "Rin, now you know better," Nioka said as if she were scowling a child.  
  
"We will have to just think of some type of punishment for you," she said.  
  
WE, thought Rin. There was no way in hell that Nioka would have a say in anything that concerned Rin.  
  
"Humans, they can be such idiots sometimes. Honestly Rin I thought some of our intelligence as demons would have rubbed off on you somehow," she said as the many of the demons in the court laughed-except Sesshomaru.  
  
That was it. It was one thing for Nioka to follow her, call her out and reveal her business to everyone at the court but it was another thing to call her stupid. Of course Rin didn't want to be accused of starting the fight but .oh well.what the hell she thought as she dived across the table and grabbed Nioka's neck. Nioka was so shocked that she did not do anything at first as she landed on the floor on her back while Rin lay on top of her trying to choke her.  
  
There was a huge commotion and Rin heard one of the younger male dog demons yell, "CHICK FIGHT!!!"  
  
Nioka quickly recovered and pushed Rin off of her and quickly stood up. Rin and she stared each other down for what seemed like minutes but what was only a few seconds.  
  
Sesshomaru thought he should intervene but this fight had been brewing for a while and Rin needed to get some of her frustration out. He would break it up soon but not now. Nioka growled and got into battle stance as she looked at Rin.  
  
Nioka then leapt forward and Rin did a spinning round kick and knocked the female dog demon back across the room. Then Rin did a forward front flip into the air and landed in front of Nioka where she lay on the floor. Rin began to kick Nioka in the sides and then Nioka grabbed Rin's leg and pulled her down onto the floor and jumped on top of Rin and tried to choke her and pull her hair.  
  
"Get. off. of. me. you.BITCH!!!!" Yelled Rin as she pulled her knees up and pushed Nioka back with her feet.  
  
Rin jumped up off of the floor off of her back ninja style and ran towards Nioka who was now standing as well. Rin ran towards Nioka and proceeded to run up Nioka's body and kick her hard in the face and then flipped behind her, landed on her feet and kicked the dog demon in her back sending her sprawling down onto the floor.  
  
Sesshomaru was impressed! As well as everyone else it seemed. Rin could certainly take care of herself but Sesshomaru felt Nioka's demon blood start to heat up and it would not be long before she turned into her true form. Sesshomaru finally intervened and stopped the fight. He had to grab Rin and squeeze her in his arms to calm her down. He could hear her heart beat rapidly and he knew that she was not finished with Nioka but he did not want to see her get hurt.  
  
"Rin," he said. Please calm down now!" Sesshomaru whispered in her ear.  
  
Rin felt chills go down her body when she realized that Sesshomaru was holding her in his arms. She felt his warm breath against her neck close to her ear and she got goose bumps all over.  
  
Nioka got up off of the floor with her hair in a mess and growled at Rin. Sesshomaru growled back and then Nioka looked shocked, scared and then left the room. Rin was curious and wondered what was said.  
  
Rin looked around the dinner banquet room and saw that Nioka and she had really torn up the place. Sesshomaru dismissed everyone from the room and turned Rin to face him.  
  
"Rin, Rin," he said tenderly.  
  
"What am I going to do with you?" He asked.  
  
Rin could think of at least two things, but she dare not say them and prayed that Sesshomaru could not read the expression on her face. 


	4. Chapter 4 I have always Loved you

****Inuyasha does not belong to me.****  
  
  
  
Chapter IV.  
  
  
  
Nioka paced back and forth across the floor in her bed chambers within the castle walls highly upset and irritated. Her mind kept wondering back to what Sesshomaru had growled to her under his breath when she had prepared to attack that half witted fifthly human. Nioka's mind flashbacked to Sesshomaru's words.  
  
"If you take one more step, I WILL strike you down," he said calmly to her under a growl while he was safely holding that fifty Rin!  
  
"UUGGGGG!!" Screamed Nioka frustrated.  
  
Nioka had followed that Rin when the foolish girl left the safety of the castle and had headed to the village. Nioka had tried to sneak up on her and take her by surprise and ambush her but the girl had felt her before she had even gotten the chance. Nioka remembered seeing her walking through the woods that lead back to the castle carefree and smiling as if she didn't have a care in the world. Nioka had gotten closer to knock her unconscious and take her away to another demon's den but by then Rin had stopped as if she had sensed something and then flipped up into a tree. Nioka had given up then because she was so stunned that Rin had been able to detect her.  
  
"Damn her!" Said Nioka under her breath.  
  
She had to find a way to get rid of her. Nioka paced back and forth some more and that's when she came up with the perfect ideal. This ideal was so perfect that she knew that it was guaranteed to work. Nioka transformed herself into her demon light form and quickly floated out of her bed chamber, through the castle walls and through the forests that surrounded the castle to the haven of the witch Ursula. Ursula was the sister of the witch Urasue who had brought the miko Kikiyo's soul back to her clay body. Ursula was just as strong and Nioka knew that the old hag could help her.  
  
Nioka arrived at the Witch's haven which was located inside a cave by a river. Nioka entered and then transformed back to her human form. The old hag was stirring something in a pot that smelled like human remains. Nioka placed her hand over her sensitive nose and frowned. She would never understand why so many demons preferred human food. Humans were gross and beneath them.  
  
Ursula looked up from her steaming pot that was placed over a fire pit and smiled evilly. She had long stringy gray hair and a face that held so many wrinkles that it looked as though it would crack if she smiled. Her eyes were large and monstrous and were black and devoid of emotion.  
  
"Well, well," she said in a cracked strenuous voice.  
  
"I knew that it would not be long before you sought after me. Tell me, do you wish a spell that will take away your troubles?"  
  
Nioka glared at the old hag and continued to keep her distance. Ursula grossed her out and she smelled awful.  
  
"When was the last time you took a bath old woman?" Asked Nioka in disgust.  
  
Ursula looked up towards the roof of the cave as if she were pondering when *was* the last time that she had taken a bath.  
  
"If you need to think about it, never mind," said Ursula disgusted.  
  
"I need a love potion. Something strong," she stated to the demon witch.  
  
"You want someone to fall in love with you eh?" Ursula asked smiling. "I can't make love potions but I can make that person lust after you. I can make a person lust after you so much that anything that you wish for them to do, they will do it," she said.  
  
Nioka smiled. "Anything?"  
  
"Anything," stated Ursula.  
  
"I need the strongest you have, no matter the price," said Nioka.  
  
Ursula smiled. "You're in luck. I have one batch already made up. All you have to do is slip it in their drink," said Ursula as she picked up a vial of liquid and handled it to Nioka.  
  
Before Nioka could take the vial the witch snatched it away.  
  
"Be warned. You must be the only person in the room when the concoction is taken because the first person the drinker sees is the one that he or she shall fall in love with," Ursula stated.  
  
Nioka snatched the vial from the witch's wrinkly long fingers and laughed.  
  
"That won't be a problem. 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter V I Have Always Loved You.  
  
THREE DAYS LATER  
  
Rin sat out in the garden surprised. It had been three days since her fight with Nioka and Sesshomaru had not punished her.  
  
That was odd. Although he had never really punished her before. He would always confine her to her room for about an hour and then he would give in and she would be back off of punishment again. During her earlier teen years the arguments that they had would last for hours but Sesshomaru always gave in and let Rin have her way. Rin wouldn't even let him send her to her room because she would always storm out before he had a chance to.  
  
Rin smiled, closed her eyes and let the sweet summer breeze glide across her like silken veils. After a while Rin's mind started to drift off and she started to daydream about her and Sesshomaru.  
  
/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Nioka saw Rin sitting down in the garden with her head back and her eyes closed. The warm summer night's breeze was intoxicating and she knew what she must do. She had talked to one of the rogue male dog demons that did not reside in the castle and he had agreed to be her scapegoat. Nioka would place the lust potion in Rin's drink and somehow get her to consume it and then place the dog demon in front of Rin so that once she consumed her drink he would be the first thing she saw. Nioka knew exactly how her plan would work. She had obtained some extra spicy fish from the cook and would get Rin to eat it which would in turn make her drink the potion thus falling for the demon. Nioka was so proud of herself she wish she could pat herself on her own back, which she tried.  
  
"Now Sesshomaru will be mine," she whispered.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Sesshomaru was walking down the halls of his castle searching for Rin. Her celebration party was less than two days away and he had still not found a mate for her. Truth be told Rin should have already been mated by now, but Sesshomaru felt that she had not matured enough for him to find a mate for her. Rin had remained the innocent and sweet child for long and when she finally entered her teenage years her whole attitude had completely changed. Rin and he would argue non stop over minor things and Sesshomaru knew that if he had brought up anything about mating during that time he would have started a war. Rin seemed somewhat alien to him during her teenaged years and he never wanted to visit those again. He smiled to himself when he recalled his little spit fire and her fiery ways.  
  
Sesshomaru had once thought about mating Rin himself but he knew that Rin only thought of him as somewhat of a father or friend or big brother even though he did not think of her in the same light. At first when he had saved her life with his sword he only saw a beautiful misfortunate child who needed someone to take care of as he needed someone to take care of him. Sesshomaru didn't realize how much he was in love with Rin until three years ago. He knew then that she had stolen his heart and there was nothing he could do.  
  
Sesshomaru followed Rin's sweet scent which was carried to him on the warm summer night's breeze.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
Rin smiled languidly as she stared up at the many stars that were in the sky and wished on all of them that Sesshomaru and she would be together one day. Just then Baken, who was a toad demon like Jaken only female came up to Rin and smiled. Baken worked for Nioka as her personal servant. Baken came up with a tray of goodies in her hand and smiled at Rin. Rin smiled back at her. Rin liked Baken she was completely different from her master and Rin knew that she secretly liked Jaken and he her. They were just too shy to say anything to one another. Rin prayed that would not be the case between her Sesshomaru.  
  
Baken approached Rin carrying a tray of some type of fish glazed in a special red sauce and sake.  
  
"Baken what is this for?" Smiled Rin as she accepted the offered tray from Baken.  
  
"I saw you out here all alone and I knew that you had barely touched your food so I thought to bring this to you," she said as she smiled at Rin.  
  
"Thank you," said Rin as she looked at the tray. "It smells delicious."  
  
"Would you like to sit with me as well?" Asked Rin of Baken.  
  
Baken declined and stated that she needed to do some things for her Mistresses to which Nioka rolled her eyes. Baken then left Rin all alone in the garden. Baken remembered her mistress telling her to take the tray to Rin because the cook had seen that she had not been eating properly and he wanted to make sure that she was ok. Baken did not think anything of it and took the tray to Rin.  
  
Baken absolutely loved the girl. She was nice, sweet and smart girl- everything that her mistress was not. As Baken walked through the castle walls and her mind ended up back on Jaken to which she was deeply involved in a daydream. Baken decided to go and find Jaken.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
Rin picked up the sweet spicy glazed fish to place the succulent morsel in her mouth when she saw Sesshomaru approach her. Rin put the fish back down on the tray and smiled a welcoming smile to him. Sesshomaru smiled back and took a seat next to Rin on the lush green lawn.  
  
A dog demon came on to the lawn just then and Sesshomaru growled lowly at the male demon. The dog demon looked as if he would perish from the spot and immediately left. Sesshomaru frowned. He did not know the scent of the male demon and would have to investigate it later.  
  
Rin frowned as the male dog demon immediately left the lawn when Sesshomaru growled a warning at him. Rin wondered who he was. She has never seen him around before. Maybe he was one of Nioka's boy toys.  
  
"What's this?" Asked Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin's food on her tray.  
  
"I was just about to take a bite when you showed up," she said smiling to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru picked up one of the pieces of the fish and placed it in his mouth and chewed. Rin was just about to place a piece of the fish into her mouth as well when she saw Sesshomaru gagging on the side of her. Rin quickly picked up the whole tea pitcher of sake and gave it to Sesshomaru to drink; Sesshomaru drank it greedily and took exasperated breaths. Rin rubbed Sesshomaru on his back to calm him down and took the tray away. Obviously the fish was too hot for him; Rin wondered why he hadn't been able to tell that by his sense of smell alone.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin concerned.  
  
Sesshomaru looked up at Rin with eyes so intense that they took Rin's breath away. Rin was sure that she saw something primal and feral in their deep golden depths.  
  
"Sesshomaru?" Asked Rin breathlessly.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Rin around her waist and pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deep and hard.  
  
"Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yelled Nioka from across the lawn. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter VI  
  
*****ATTENTION**** This will have LEMON type qualities, but nothing that would be considered NC-17 but you have been warned.  
  
Had her dreams finally come true!!! Rin thought as Sesshomaru held her in his arms and masterfully assaulted all of her senses with one kiss. Rin was completely shocked when Sesshomaru pulled her towards him and kissed her fiercely. His kissed her so hungrily and so passionately that Rin was breathless. Rin didn't care if she never breathed again; she only wanted this moment to last forever if it were indeed a dream.  
  
Rin moaned in ecstasy as Sesshomaru's velvety tongue licked her lips demanding entry. Rin opened her mouth for him to enter and Sesshomaru delved in and tasted her.  
  
"Hmmmmmm!" Sesshomaru moaned into Rin's mouth sending vibrations through out her whole body.  
  
"You taste so good. I knew you would taste this good," Sesshomaru moaned into her mouth as he continued to taste Rin thoroughly.  
  
Rin thought that she would die from sheer ecstasy when she felt Sesshomaru claws in her hair. Sesshomaru's claws lightly scraped against her head causing more chills of pleasure to engulf Rin even more.  
  
Sesshomaru stopped his assail of Rin's mouth and kissed a path from her lips to her throat. He licked the hollow point of her throat causing Rin to cry out in ecstasy. Sesshomaru then kissed Rin on her neck sending more sensations down her spine. Sesshomaru smiled wickedly. He had found out one of Rin's erogenous zones. He pulled Rin closer to him and tightened his hold to her hair and slowly licked kissed and nibbled the left side of neck. Rin felt as if she would die from so much pleasure. Sesshomaru then kissed and licked a path from her neck to her ear and slipped his tongue inside and licked.  
  
"Oooooooo" said Rin as she wrapped her arms around Sesshomaru's neck and felt the silken strands of his hair cause erotic sensations over her arms and hands as she ran her fingers through it. Just when she thought she could take no more, she heard a loud screeching voice that brought her abruptly back to her senses.  
  
Nioka.  
  
Rin heard Sesshomaru curse and then her senses came back under her control. It was as if she were waking out of a dream. Rin then realized where she was. Sesshomaru still held Rin in his grasp as he looked at Nioka with such hatred that the female dog demon took a step backwards.  
  
"Sesshomaru I." Nioka started but immediately shut up when she saw the look on Sesshomaru's face.  
  
Sesshomaru growled lowly and Nioka immediately left.  
  
Rin was still in a daze when she turned around to see Nioka in her demon light form quickly leaving the lawn.  
  
Rin stared confused at Nioka's abrupt departure. Then it hit her. She.was.sitting in Sesshomaru's lap.and.he.was.kissing.her? Rin felt herself blush and suddenly she became very shy. This was always what she wanted so why was she feeling so timid?  
  
Sesshomaru felt her withdrawal from him and slowly rubbed her back up and down and silently touched her face with his claws to get her to be relaxed. Sesshomaru felt her body start to relax more although Rin would not look at him. She kept her head and eyes lowered and Sesshomaru could hear her heart beat rapidly.  
  
Sesshomaru placed his hand under Rin's chin and lifted her face up to his and placed a small kiss upon her lips. Although the kiss was very sweet Rin felt her heart skip numerous beats and she felt herself start to loose control again.  
  
Sesshomaru smelled Rin's desire and he knew that she was ready for him. He could smell the desire between her legs and he knew that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. Sesshomaru did not know what had come over him. He remembered looking for Rin and when he had found her sitting in the garden everything afterwards became a blur. Sesshomaru did not know what had come over him. When he had laid eyes on her he remembered thinking that he only wanted to kiss her senseless to show her how much he wanted her, how much he loved her.  
  
What had brought this about? Sesshomaru was always in control of his emotions and desires so what had caused him to loose control? Sesshomaru felt no regrets for what he had done. He knew by the way that Rin responded to him that she wanted the same thing too. Sesshomaru would do his very best to prove to her how much he loved her. Sesshomaru wanted to take Rin quickly to his chambers and claim her as his mate tonight but his better judgment told him to back off a little. He didn't want to scare Rin and he knew that she was not accustomed to a demon male's sexual advances. At the present state he was in he would surly rip her to shreds with his desire. His mating instinct was so strong that it threatened to overpower him. He could not mate Rin in his present state.  
  
Sesshomaru inhaled the sweet alluring scent of Rin and with groan he whispered to her.  
  
"Run Rin! Or I swear I might not be able to control myself any longer," he said in an exasperated breath.  
  
Rin looked Sesshomaru in his passion drunk eyes. Rin heard the urgently in his voice and saw that Sesshomaru meant what he had said. She started to protest but decided against it when she saw the restraint in his face. He was obviously holding back something that threatened to overpower him.  
  
Rin quickly got up from her seat on Sesshomaru's lap as he reluctantly released his hold on her and left the lawn.  
  
As Rin walked towards her room inside the castle walls she became as confused as ever. She knew that Sesshomaru wanted her; she could see it in his eyes and by his reaction to her. But what had caused him to come forward and express his feelings now? Rin let out a heavy sigh and looked towards the stars in the night sky and saw a shooting star. Rin smiled. Her wish had finally come true. Sesshomaru now belonged to her and she would do everything in her power to make it stay that way. 


	7. Chapter 7 lemonless

I Have Always Loved You Chapter 7  
  
***NON_LEMON VERSION. LEMONLESS VERSION****  
  
****TO READ THE LEMON VERSION GO TO ADULTFANFICTION.NET****  
  
It was finally the night before the Rin's 'surprise birthday party' and she had not seen more than a glimpse from Sesshomaru since their last intimate encounter. Rin could still taste Sesshomaru on her lips and smell his scent. Her heart began to beat rapidly again as she thought about the passionate kiss that Sesshomaru has bestowed upon her. Ever since he had sent her away that night she had only seen him in glimpses. He would leave the castle early in the morning and return very late at night. Each night at dinner everyone would eat in silence. Rin noticed that she had not even seen Nioka as well. Rin was at her favorite place on the castle grounds letting the slow lull of the water as it ran over the rocks below in the pond. Rin lay down on the grass with her face facing the night sky and sighed.  
  
She did not know what to make of the whole situation. She knew that Sesshomaru was avoiding her on purpose, but why? She knew that he felt the same passion and love that she felt for him but why was he avoiding her? Rin decided that she was not going to let Sesshomaru run from her anymore. She was going to track him down. Rin got up and left the castle like she always did and went in search of Sesshomaru's hiding place. She knew where he was. Jaken had told her once before and begged her to not go least Sesshomaru smell her scent and would immediately know that Jaken had told her. Rin didn't care at this point. She needed to see him.  
  
Rin came upon him quickly and tried to disguise her scent by rubbing some fox fur upon her before she set out. She found him some miles away from the castle sitting down upon the forest floor by some shrine of some kind looking lost. Rin's heart went out to him. She was surprised that he had not heard her or even picked up the fox's scent mingled with hers. He was so deep in thought. Rin approached him slowly and called his name.  
  
"Sesshomaru?"  
  
He looked up at the sound of her voice as if he were waking from a dream. His eyes immediately took on recognition and instantly turned to golden flames of passion as he regarded her. Rin's breath caught at the look of insatiable hunger that Sesshomaru turned towards her. Immediately she felt herself become filled with an uncontrollable desire that seemed to hit her wave after wave. It took all she had to find her voice.  
  
"Arrr aare you all right?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru got up from his place on the ground and approached Rin like a predator stalking his prey. The looks in his eyes were so feral that Rin had to take a step back. She was not afraid of Sesshomaru, but she was afraid of the raw and untamed passion that she saw in his eyes. Was it wise to seek him out? Distant thunder sounded somewhere off and the smell of rain filled the air.  
  
Rin kept backing back and Sesshomaru kept coming until Rin's back came up against something hard. Rin turned around and saw that she had come in contact with some part of the shrine. It was a pedestal with a flat smooth surface with writing on top of it.  
  
"It says Love will find those whose believe in it," said Sesshomaru seductively as his golden gaze raked Rin's body up and down and then rested on her breasts whose taunt peaks harden instantly.  
  
"It does?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh." Rin stated as she started to fidget. Her heart was beating so fast that she could scarcely catch her breath.  
  
"There's a story behind the saying," Sesshomaru said as he filled the space between them by coming no more than a few inches away from Rin.  
  
"Oh really," said Rin in a breathless whisper.  
  
"They say that a young maiden came here one night to meet her lover. But her lover never made it." Said Sesshomaru as he picked up a dark brown strand of her hair.  
  
"Why didn't he make it?" Asked Rin hypnotized by Sesshomaru's voice.  
  
Sesshomaru placed Rin's hair up to his nose and inhaled the sweet scent. He closed his eyes as if he was savoring a decadent dessert of some kind and then when he opened his blazing golden eyes he pinned them on Rin.  
  
"He was killed on the way to her. She died three days later of a broken heart. Legend says that since they could not be together in life that their spirits meet here every night to make love. Since both of them believed in their love for one another their love found them and brought them together."  
  
"How beautiful," said Rin.  
  
"Yes, how beautiful indeed," said Sesshomaru as he looked at Rin.  
  
"Rin, why did you come here?"  
  
"I wanted to see you. I haven't seen you in so long, it's like you have been avoiding me."  
  
"I have, but it's been for your well being only."  
  
"Why would avoiding me for my well being?" Asked Rin as thunder and a flash of lightning ripped the cloudy night sky. Sprinkles of rain began to fall. A drop of rain landed on Rin's pink lips and she started to lick the clear drop off of her lip but Sesshomaru stopped her by licking the droplet off first. Rin felt her breath catch.  
  
Sesshomaru then began to kiss Rin. They stayed like that for a while until Rin could not take his kisses anymore.  
  
Only then did he stop and cradle Rin in his arms as he placed her down on a silk sheet that was wet from the rain that lay on the ground. Rin lay down on the ground as Sesshomaru continued to kiss her which onslaught all of her five senses. When she was drunk on his kisses Sesshomaru masterfully had taken off all of clothes including his as well. Rin was so shocked. She did not remember her warrior clothes being shed. "Rin, is this what you truly want?"  
  
"Yes!" she said. "I want you Sesshomaru. I love you Sesshomaru."  
  
Sesshomaru felt as if a heavy burden had been lifted away from his heart. He had always wanted to hear Rin say those words to him and only him.  
  
"I love you too Rin," he said as bent to kiss again, only this time, it was a kiss composed completely of love.  
  
Rin had never been so happy before. The lovers then danced a song of love that was ageless.  
  
The rain in the now clearing night sky had stopped as the lovers below held each other in their arms as sleep claimed them both.  
  
********THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LAST*********** HOPE YOU ENJOYED THIS ONE. IF THERE ARE ANY TYPE O'S I WILL RE READ TOMORROW AND RE SUBMIT. 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 9  
  
It was the night of Rin's surprise birthday party and every human as well as demon in the western lands were in attendance at the castle. Of course Rin had always known about her surprise birthday and eventually Sesshomaru had found out that she had known as well. Rin had never felt so happy. She and Sesshomaru had shared something so special that words could not express how she truly felt for him as well as what he had made her feel that night in the forest underneath the stars. After the rain clouds had passed and the beautiful starry night sky had emerged Sesshomaru and Rin had made love five more times until Rin had to beg him to stop because she could take no more pleasure.  
  
After that night, Rin and Sesshomaru had spent every waking moment together. Rin admitted to herself that Sesshomaru was acting strange but she figured that was because of his love for her. Rin was at her favorite spot on the castle grounds dressed in a white silk kimono with cherry blossoms patterns that Sesshomaru had given to her for her birthday.  
  
Rin sighed happily as she thought about her life with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru had told her that he would announce that she was his mate at her birthday party tonight for all of the humans and to make a formal announcement. He had stated to her that demons automatically knew that she was his because of his scent mingled with hers. Rin knew that demons could smell another demon's mate. In fact many demons had always considered her to be Sesshomaru's mate before because she always traveled with Sesshomaru thus she always had his scent.  
  
Now Kagome and she were truly sisters and Inuyasha and she were now related as well. Rin had always loved the hanyou and his mate, even if they both did not realize that they were mated until after the battle with Naraku. Rin smiled to herself and her feelings for Sesshomaru warmed her to her soul. Rin's mind went back to the day when she first met Sesshomaru and how even as a little girl she had loved him. Of course back then she had loved him as a friend and it was not until recently in her teenage years that she realized that she truly and deeply was in love with him.  
  
"Hello Rin," said a female voice laced with malice from behind Rin.  
  
Rin was a little startled because she was so deep in thought that she had not even sensed anyone's presence.  
  
Rin stood up quickly from her position on the ground by the pond and turned to face the source of the evil voice.  
  
It was Nioka.  
  
Rin was surprised. She had totally forgotten about Nioka the past few days. She was so absorbed with Sesshomaru and her feelings for him. "You reek of his smell. I suppose he has made you his mate, in every way," she said angrily, fangs showing.  
  
Rin did not say anything. She was poised for attack and she knew that Nioka would try her as she had done before.  
  
"You think he actually cares for you? He doesn't."  
  
"Nioka, I don't care what you say. I know Sesshomaru loves me, not you. DEAL WITH IT," said Rin as she tried to pass Nioka and head towards the castle.  
  
"Is it real?" She asked Rin.  
  
Rin stopped on the side of Nioka and turned to face her.  
  
"Of course it is real. Sesshomaru's love for me and my love for him goes beyond words. Of course that's something that you unfortunately will never know if you continue on the path that you are on," said Rin.  
  
"Unfortunately, it is something that you yourself will never know as well," said Nioka confidently.  
  
"I don't have time for your nonsense, so what the hell are you talking about?"  
  
"Sesshomaru doesn't love you. It was a spell," said Nioka smiling.  
  
"A spell?" Asked Rin curiously.  
  
"Yes, a spell. Remember that afternoon some days ago when Sesshomaru first kissed you? Remember what he was eating before he first did so?  
  
Rin started to remember back to that day when Sesshomaru had started eating some of the fish that was extremely hot and that she had given him some sake to wash it down with.  
  
"I had gotten a male demon to come to the grounds that day. He was supposed to be there when you had eaten the spicy hot fish which would have lead to you drinking the sake, but unfortunately Sesshomaru came to the scene, ate the fish and then drunk the sake thus falling under a spell that was meant for you."  
  
Rin was completely shocked, confused, angry and hurt at the same time. She remembered seeing the dog demon come towards her when she was sitting on the lawn with Sesshomaru and she remembered Sesshomaru eating the hot fish and her giving him the sake to wash it down with. After he had drunk the whole pitcher of sake she remembered that Sesshomaru had kissed her passionately and fiercely. After that day he had avoided her like the plague. Could it true? She had wondered why he had chosen that night to show his feelings for her.  
  
"The potion was in the sake?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes," Nioka simply stated.  
  
"I don't believe you."  
  
"Oh really?" Asked Nioka with a self assured smile on her face.  
  
"I will not let you destroy what Sesshomaru and I have. I certainly will not let you ruin my birthday celebration. Please remove yourself or would you like another preview of the ass whooping that I gave you before?"  
  
Nioka narrowed her eyes at Rin and just when Rin thought that she would have another fight on her hands, Nioka turned into her demon light form and left the castle grounds, but not before replying, "We will meet again, this is far from over."  
  
Rin smiled sadly to herself. She counted on meeting Nioka again. They had unfinished business. What if what she stated was true? Back in Rin's sub conscious mind she believed it to be true, but she refused to let Nioka spoil her joy. She would simply ask Kagome if what Nioka stated was true. The miko possessed the sight and could tell when a spell was placed upon someone, but did she wish to know? 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9  
  
Rin walked towards the castle after her unwanted meeting with Nioka to find Kagome. She searched the castle over until she found Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in the cherry blossom gardens behind the castle. The lovers were deep in conversation when Inuyasha heard Rin approach as well as smell her scent. The child had always smelled of fresh rain and cherry blossoms and continued to smell so now that she was a woman, only now her scent was mingled with that of Sesshomaru's. Inuyasha was relieved that his brother had finally taken Rin as his mate. He knew his feelings for her and vice versa and he and Kagome had prayed that one day the couple would stop their stubbornness and realize their love for one another.  
  
Rin hesitated at first when she saw Kagome lying in Inuyasha's arms with her back rested against his chest while his chin rested on top of her head. Kagome appeared to be asleep. They both looked so peaceful and in love that it brought tears to Rin's eyes. She decided to not bother them and turned to leave when she heard Inuyasha call her name.  
  
"Going somewhere Rin?" He asked.  
  
Rin smiled sadly. She should have known that Inuyasha had heard and smelt her approach.  
  
"Just back to the castle. I didn't wish to disturb you," said Rin solemnly.  
  
Inuyasha could hear the sadness in Rin's voice and was utterly confused by it.  
  
"You wish to talk?" He asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask Kagome something but I don't think that I wish to know," she stated.  
  
Inuyasha was now completely interested and asked Rin to come join them and sit down.  
  
Rin came forward and came around Inuyasha to stand in front of him and Kagome. Kagome was sleeping peacefully with a smile on her beautiful face. Rin had learned that morning that Kagome was with child and that for some reason all she wished to do was sleep all day. Rin smiled and felt melancholy. She wished with all her heart that she and Sesshomaru would be as happy as the two lovers were.  
  
"Sit down," said Inuyasha.  
  
"I don't want to wake Kagome," whispered Rin.  
  
"You won't," stated Inuyasha smiling. "Since she has been with child, a whole pack of demons would not awake her."  
  
Rin smiled and sat down in front of the couple. Inuyasha watched the young woman struggle, a display of emotions crossed her face and then her eyes met his golden ones.  
  
"Inuyasha, can you tell if a spell has been put on someone and if a spell has been placed upon someone can it cause that person whom the spell was placed upon to fall in love with you, and if so, is that love really real or it is a fabrication and is it true undying, unconditional love or is just lust, because if it so, is that person really in love with you or are they just under a spell and don't really love you at all?  
  
Inuyasha stared at Rin in confusion.  
  
"WHAT?!!" He asked.  
  
Rin sighed heavily. "Never mind."  
  
"Let me see if I can comprehend this clearly. Are you asking me if Sesshomaru was placed under a spell that would have caused him to fall in love with you? And if so, is his love for you real?" Asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Yes," stated Rin sadly.  
  
Inuyasha smiled lovingly and caringly to Rin. Rin reminded him of a little sister and he would try his best to make her feel at ease.  
  
"Rin, Sesshomaru is not under some spell. I guarantee you that and even if he was, there is no spell that could make someone fall in love with you, maybe lust after you, but not love. If Sesshomaru told you that he loves you, then it was real. He has always loved you. He always will. In fact, he will probably kill me for saying this, but he had always wished for you to become his mate, but he just didn't know how to ask. In fact he even asked Kagome for advice some years ago, but never went through on it. He thought that you only saw him as a dear friend or as a big brother, not a lover. Kagome and I were so relieved when he finally admitted his love for you."  
  
Rin felt tears come into her eyes. "Really?" she asked Inuyasha.  
  
"Truly," he said to her.  
  
"Thank you Inuyasha," Rin replied smiling through her tears of joy.  
  
"Feh. You woman are so sensitive," he replied trying to sound annoyed.  
  
Rin kissed his cheek which caused him to blush even more.  
  
She stood to leave and to go find Sesshomaru when Inuyasha stopped her again.  
  
"Rin, why did you get that ideal in your head that Sesshomaru had been placed under a spell?"  
  
Rin recoiled mentally when she thought of how close Nioka had come to ruining her joy today.  
  
"Nioka," she simply replied and without giving her another thought, Rin walked briskly towards the castle to find her friend, her lover, her mate.  
  
'Nioka,' thought Inuyasha. He knew that bitch. She was always trying to come on to Sesshomaru as well to Inuyasha. Once when Inuyasha was visiting the castle, she had tried several attempts to come on to him. She was a disrespectful bitch and Inuyasha wondered why Sesshomaru kept her around in the first place. Sesshomaru had stated to Inuyasha that although he did not like the female dog demon, that as King of the Western lands it was his duty to protect all living things, whether he liked them or not. He could not ban her entry into the castle without a legitimate reason. Inuyasha thought that now would be as good as a legitimate reason as ever.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes menacingly and lucky for Nioka that she was not across from him because if she were, the female dog demon would have surly perished because Inuyasha's look would have certainly killed. Inuyasha would not let her destroy his brother and sister's happiness. That he vowed.  
  
Kagome slightly opened her eyes and smiled when she heard Inuyasha growl. The vibrations from his chest were felt underneath her head as she rested it upon his chest. She had heard the good advice that he had given to Rin, and she had seen Sesshomaru earlier when she and Inuyasha had entered the castle and the only spell that she had seen was the spell of love that she had always seen. It was the love that Sesshomaru possessed for Rin, nothing more.  
  
***GO TO ADULTFANFICTION.NET FOR THE LEMON CHAPTER 10. 


	10. Chapter 11

Chapter 11  
  
The night of Rin's surprise birthday party had finally arrived and she was so excited that she could barely keep still. The grand party room was filled with lots and lots of decorations and there were demons and lords from all over the western lands in attendance. Rin stood glazing dreamingly out of her and Sesshomaru's bedroom window at the many visitors who were arriving at the castle.  
  
She felt Sesshomaru's presence behind her and smiled. Rin had never been so happy in all of her life. She felt Sesshomaru's arms slide around her waist and pull her back against his strong hard body. She closed her eyes at the sheer ecstasy of his touch as he rested his chin upon her shoulder and nuzzled her neck which caused her to giggle at the ticking sensation.  
  
"Are you ready, my love?" He asked her. Damn he sounds so sexy, she thought to herself.  
  
She turned in his embrace and rested her hands on each side of his face as she stared lovingly into his amber eyes.  
  
"I am ready, my love, my mate."  
  
Sesshomaru kissed her then. He kissed so fiercely that it took her breath away. She pulled back in protest.  
  
"Sesshomaru!" she said out of breath. "If you keep that up, we won't make it to my party."  
  
"They can wait," he said as he looked at her with a passion burning so intently in his gaze that Rin swear that she was melting on the spot.  
  
Rin couldn't protest. Once she was lost in that amber gaze of his, her will was not her own. She closed her eyes in anticipation of his kiss when she heard him growl menacingly.  
  
She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha standing behind Sesshomaru with his arms in his bright red haori with an annoyed look on his face.  
  
"Look guys I don't care what you do, but I'm ready to eat and Kagome says that it's not nice to eat before the guest of honor arrives so hurry up and get your asses down there so I can eat!"  
  
Rin smiled and Sesshomaru growled again at his brother.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, same to you too buddy," Inuyasha said as he turned to leave.  
  
Rin stepped out of Sesshomaru's embrace, which wasn't easy and grabbed his hand to lead him downstairs.  
  
"Cmon, we can't have people starving to death now can we?"  
  
Sesshomaru only growled as Rin lead the way.  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******  
  
Sesshomaru and Rin entered the grand party room filled with hundreds of guest all yelling surprise! Rin smiled and pretended to be truly surprised as she looked around the room and thanked everyone.  
  
"Now can we pleaseeeee eat?!" she heard Inuyasha say as he stood next to a pregnant Kagome who was red in the face.  
  
"Sit boy!" Damn!" Kagome said as she realized that she had taken the fabled necklace off of Inuyasha the moment that they had become true mates.  
  
Inuyasha only smirked.  
  
Rin laughed at their discourse. "Yes Inuyasha. We can now eat."  
  
Inuyasha's face lit up and he immediately started in on his ramen like a starving man who hadn't seen food in weeks.  
  
Rin laughed again.  
  
Sesshomaru looked less than amused but Rin could tell by the gleam in his eyes that he wanted to laugh at his younger brother also.  
  
The rest of the night went great for Rin. She laughed her head off when Shippou and Miroku did karaoke and ate to her heart's content.  
  
Sesshomaru whispered in her ear his plan to make the announcement that she was to be his mate in the next five minutes and Rin felt her heart flip flop. She suddenly became nervous and her palms begin to sweat. What is wrong with me? I am never this nervous.  
  
When Sesshomaru silenced everyone after the last song by Miroku who obviously had had too much to drink, he motioned for Rin to join him as they stood in front of their family and friends. Rin took Sesshomaru's hand and smiled. He gave her hand a reassuringly squeeze as he felt her nervousness and smiled. "My family and friends, as many of you may already know, I have taken a mate. The mate that I have taken is no other than my beloved Rin," he said as he stared lovingly into her eyes.  
  
"I guess that I have always known within my heart that she was the one for me. Lady Rin is the mate of Lord Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Let anyone who is opposed to my choosing speak now or forever remain silent."  
  
Everyone within the room smiled lovingly but of course there were a few female demons that had jealous looks upon their face but no one said anything.  
  
Sesshomaru was just about to declare that Rin was his mate when a huge paw came crashing down the roof and destroying one side of the room.  
  
Sesshomaru grabbed Rin and jumped to the other side of the room as the guests started exiting. Rin was shocked and hurt. This was HER party and HER special day. Who could have done this to her party? As soon as the question entered her mind it was supplied with an answer. Nioka!  
  
Rin's eyes narrowed menacingly. She would take care of that jealous bitch for good! There was so much commotion going around inside the room and the palace that Sesshomaru could barely think. He knew that scent. Nioka! He knew that bitch was crazy but he did not think that she was stupid. There was only one way out for Nioka. To challenge him right before he declared that Rin was to be his mate was a death wish.  
  
Sesshomaru pushed Rin back behind him to shield her away from the falling and flying debris.  
  
Nioka was in her full dog demon form. She sniffed the air and then her red eyes focused on Sesshomaru and Rin.  
  
Sesshomaru growled menacingly and Rin felt a surge of power come from Sesshomaru. She looked at Nioka as the huge demon barked and growled at Sesshomaru and then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see Inuyasha standing behind her.  
  
"Come Rin. Sesshomaru wants you out here while he deals with this."  
  
Rin didn't want to leave Sesshomaru but she knew that he had to do this. She wanted to tell him that she loved him and to be careful but she was afraid that it would break his concentration. She placed her hand in Inuyasha's as he pulled her close and encircled his arm around her waist.  
  
"He knows." Inuyasha said as he read her expression. Then he jumped up with Rin to safety.  
  
Sesshomaru turned into his dog demon form which was twice the size of Nioka. The she demon whined a little and then attacked.  
  
Rin, Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku and Shippou where all watching the battle along with others from the castle grounds since the room was now virtually destroyed.  
  
Rin felt as if her heart was going be torn out as she watched the battle unfold. Of course it looked like Sesshomaru was winning but still Nioka got in a few bites and swipes here and there.  
  
The battle lasted for minutes and then Nioka finally turned into her demon light and tried to leave the grounds.  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Rin yelled as she took off to follow Nioka.  
  
"Rin! Don't!" yelled Kagome as Rin went for Nioka.  
  
Nioka's light slowed down as it came to rest at the pond that was Rin's favorite spot on the grounds.  
  
Rin caught up to her just when she had turned into her human form and then delivered a flying kick to Nioka's face.  
  
Nioka flew back against the ground in pain.  
  
Rin ran up to her again and delivered a kick to her stomach. "That bitch, is for ruining my party!"  
  
Rin pulled Nioka up by her long white hair. "And this. This is for Sesshomaru!" Rin yelled as she head butted Nioka knocking the she demon to the ground again.  
  
"And finally," Rin said as she pulled Nioka up by her Kimono. "This is. Hell this is because I just don't like you," she said as she punched Nioka out.  
  
Rin couldn't bring herself to kill the she demon. She heard screams behinds her as the others caught up to her. She felt Sesshomaru come behind her and turn her into his arms.  
  
"Don't ever do that again." He said into her hair as he gently stroked it. "You scared me to death."  
  
"What are we going to do with her?" Asked Inuyasha as he cracked his knuckles.  
  
Sesshomaru looked down at Nioka with intense anger. Her crime is punishable by death. But I think that would be too good for her."  
  
Just when they were all trying to decide a punishment for her, Ursula, the witch demon came forward.  
  
"I have a punishment suitable for her your Lord."  
  
Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow as did Rin. "What is that witch?"  
  
"Why not turn her into what she hates the most. A human."  
  
Sesshomaru pondered over that thought for a while and then he looked to Rin. Rin thought that would be an excellent punishment for her. In fact she thought of another one to go along with it.  
  
****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ****** ******* ****** ******  
  
It was weeks after the incident at the party and Rin was feeling GREAT! She had never been so happy before. She sat by her favorite spot on the grounds smiling and humming happily. She laughed when she thought about the punishment that they had bestowed upon Nioka. Nioka was turned into a human, banished from the castle and made to be the slave of the witch Ursula.  
  
Rin smiled again at the image of Nioka doing chores. She felt a familiar presence come up behind her and smiled softly. Sesshomaru sat down behind her and pulled her into his arms and nuzzled her neck which always caused Rin to giggle.  
  
"I heard that you were still secretly going to the village to visit the children."  
  
"Yes, I am." She said.  
  
"You know that I would never deny you anything but Rin how can I protect you if you do not take an escort?"  
  
"I promise that I will take an escort the next time I leave for the village. But Sesshomaru if you could see their sweet little faces and how they light up when they see you. To know that you made their day bright, to know that you have placed a smile on their faces. Sesshomaru, it's the most wonderful feeling in the world."  
  
Sesshomaru smiled. He knew how much children meant to Rin.  
  
"You are right Rin, I don't know the type of joy that feeling brings, but I will soon."  
  
Rin gave him a curious glance. "Soon?"  
  
"Yes Rin. You are with child and soon we will have a son or daughter of our own."  
  
Rin felt her heart swell with joy. "Are you sure? How can you tell?"  
  
"Your scent. Your scent changed after the night we mated in the forest. I wanted to tell you sooner but I decided to wait until the right moment."  
  
Rin felt tears form in her eyes. She now was truly happy. Sesshomaru frowned and wiped them away. "Am I to take this as meaning that you are happy?"  
  
"Yes." Rin said smiling. "I love you Sesshomaru. Always and forever,"  
  
"And I have always loved you, Rin."  
****Ok that took me about four hours to write. I hope you all enjoyed the story. Once again I thank you all for the reviews! Please let me know if the ending was too sappy.  
  
Thanks  
  
Shady. 


End file.
